


草莓烟（04）

by xixixiu



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixixiu/pseuds/xixixiu





	草莓烟（04）

【Like that night in back of the cab  
就像在的士后座的那些夜晚  
When your fingers walked in my hand  
当你的指尖游走在我的掌心】

“原来东海是想到我们的第一次了啊！你是不会谎的，耳朵有些变红了呢”。李赫宰保持着双手圈住李东海的姿势，歪着头眉眼带笑地看着对面属于他的Omega。本来李东海并不明显的心思在被戳破以后，耳垂处显现的诱人红色迅速染到了脸侧，让李赫宰忍不住想去|吻|一下，如果可以的话，他甚至想用此刻因为氛围|暧昧|而微张的嘴轻咬一口，“一定很柔软，东海应该会吃痛的哼叫一声吧，再趴到我的肩头撒娇一般地给我一巴掌”，李赫宰真的这样做了。手从环着的腰侧渐渐滑到李东海的|胯骨|，再滑上|脊背|。他往后弯了弯身子，侧过头对上李东海的眼神后就在脸颊处轻|啄|了一下。  
李东海右脸被嘴唇覆盖过的地方有些发烫，那个撩人的温度迅速蔓延过全身。他也的确趴在李赫宰肩头上了，但并没有拍下李赫宰想象中的那一巴掌。只是，同样侧过头将略微加重的||喘息||伴着已经微凉的海风吹在了李赫宰颈处。稍长的头发在脖颈处短暂的停留就足够激起此刻Alpha心中的||欲|望||了。  
“太阳落下去了，外面有些凉了。赫宰，我们进去吧”。李东海搂上李赫宰的脖颈，似有若无的说道。可惜空气中本该是咸咸的海水味，现在却揉进了几分略显突兀的草莓味，那让Alpha欲罢不能的味道出卖了Omega现在迫切想要的心思。  
他又一次因为他的Alpha发|情|了。  
李赫宰就着李东海趴在肩头的姿势抱起他，向卧房走去，|床|上还散落着几件没整理完的衣服。入夜的海风吹过窗帘，搅动着室内有些燥热的空气。李东海被横抱着，歪过头可以看到他人生第一个吻所落到过的侧脸，那里有他喜欢的翘挺鼻梁，笑起来弯弯的眼睛和醉人的|薄|唇。李东海觉得他真的完全被李赫宰掌控在了手心里啊，就像李赫宰所说的“想逃也逃不掉”。和第一次一样，李东海只为自己专属的Alpha散发着勾人心魄的信息素。  
床上那些本应该被叠好收进衣柜的衣服现在被李赫宰一把抓起，胡乱地扔在了地板上。随着衣服掉落的同时，李东海也被李赫宰“扔”在了床上。他双手撑着上身，略略微收下巴，眼神有些不敢看向正跪在自己面前一把|脱|下黑色T恤的李赫宰。  
“海海还是和以前一样害羞啊”，李赫宰打趣说道，俯身贴近了李东海。上半身紧|致|的肌肉线条在李东海眼睛里被持续放大，他忍不住用食指指尖顺着小|腹|侧的纹路勾勒了一下，这让李赫宰独有的烟草味迅速弥漫开来。

李东海棉麻质感的上衣被蹂|躏|的更加皱褶，随着第一、二颗扣子的打开，露出了好看的锁|骨|。李赫宰吻了上去。“嗯~ 啊~”李东海闷|哼|一声，将微收的下巴略略抬起，头向后仰着。李赫宰顺着李东海不停|喘|息、吞|咽口水的喉结，一路舔|舐|亲吻到了他因羞涩而抿起来的双唇。好看的唇被唾液浸湿了，显得更佳“娇艳欲滴”。李赫宰在同爱人抵着额头蹭了蹭鼻尖笑了一小会儿以后，才继续用舌|去探寻刚刚停留过的唇齿。棉麻质感的上衣被褪去了，小|腹|上的皮带扣也随着“啪嗒”一声被打开，李东海安心的把自己交|给了面前这位让他沉醉的Alpha，在李赫宰的欲||望中逐渐意|乱|情|迷|。  
因为信息|素|的释放李东海的腰身迅速||软|了下来，却被李赫宰用垫在腰|下的手按向了自己的怀里，赤裸的上身就那样紧|贴|在一起，偶有露出的缝隙中沾满了彼此的汗|液|。李东海慢慢用脚|蹭|上李赫宰还没来得及脱下的牛仔裤，一点一点顺着他的小腿爬到||腰|侧，像夏日夜晚蜿蜒向上的藤蔓缠绕上Alpha的身躯。李赫宰再也忍不住了，拉过眼前小可人儿的双腿向上折起，李东海因为他突如其来的“残暴”而陷进了软绵绵的枕头里。李赫宰直起腰，带着Alpha素有的占有欲俯看着脸|色|潮|红|的李东海，他汗湿的手被海风吹得微凉，在有意无意的划过那些腰|间的沟壑以后，才拉开|了李赫宰牛仔裤的束缚。  
李赫宰的手指落在穴|口|附近，触到了因为欲|望|而留下的津|液|，手指绕了一圈以后，带着液体滑向不断收缩的|腹|部。“啊~不要，不要弄那里，赫宰啊，啊~赫宰”，李东海的声音有些变调了，因为越发厚重的喘|息|而显得有些零碎。发|情||期的Omega异常敏感，李赫宰望向他眼尾处的湿润，不忍心再继续逗弄，抬了一下大腿和||臀||瓣就将自己的硬挺送了进去。  
支离破碎的冲撞声和着李东海克制的|呻|吟，让李赫宰止不住从喉头发出了一声低吼，最终变成带着鼻息|的闷哼，一同扑打在李东海的耳垂颈侧。随着李赫宰的深|入，那些|粗|重的喘|息|、草莓烟的味道全都淹没在李东海陷入枕头的长发间。李东海在Alpha不断动作的身下有些失神了，他想侧过脸把脖颈留给李赫宰，好让他在那个小小的凸起上啃|咬|舔|舐|。  
他歪过头看到被海风不断卷起的白色窗帘，和窗帘飘起后偶尔露出的玻璃门，那上面正映着此刻他和李赫宰情|迷|意|乱||的身影。他看到李赫宰的一只手正抚摸着他的长发，嘴唇|描摹过脸颊，说着些安慰的话语，另一只手则在划过起|伏|的胸膛后与他十指相扣。李东海又想起了第一次||做||爱时的李赫宰，不同于此刻24岁的李赫宰，那时的李赫宰还没有这么温柔，那时的李东海也没有这么从容。

“东海？醒了吗？到家了”。李赫宰看着车后座熟睡的李东海小声叫道。“嗯？~”，李东海挑起一侧的眉毛微睁开右眼，可爱的模样让李赫宰有点后悔这么着急叫醒了他。  
今天是李赫宰和李东海在一起100天的纪念日，他一大早就带着李东海去了郊外的游乐场，在17岁的李赫宰看来这算是最浪漫的纪念方式之一了，可偏偏他的所有浪漫计划都在意料之外。  
他没有想到平日里看起来娇小可爱的李东海，胆量实际值要比自己高一百倍。李赫宰很久以前就幻想过去鬼屋的场景，想象着吓得快要流泪的李东海窝在他怀里喊着“赫宰啊，我怕。赫宰啊，你的手在哪。。”却没有想到刚进去没多久自己就被跳出来的丧尸吓得绊了一个趔趄，李东海在旁边借着微弱的冷白色灯光看着他捂嘴笑了一下。李赫宰觉得很丢人，厚着脸皮又不想承认。“东海啊，鬼屋真没意思，快点出去吧，咱去玩跳楼机。那个才是真刺激”。李东海没有说话，只是在前面拉着李赫宰的手，很小声地在黑暗中放大了那个笑容，一副终于要看好戏表情。果真李赫宰又再一次“如他所愿”的丢脸了，跳楼机从25米的高空中落下，李赫宰就算学习不太好也记得这是失重状态，还有这该死的感觉让他很是崩溃。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我要死啦！！！！啊啊啊啊！！！！！”这是从跳楼机下来以后，李东海学着他夸张的表情对正在点烟缓神的李赫宰说的第一句话。“你可真逗啊，李赫宰，还能不能行？带我来，结果没有一个自己敢坐的游乐设施，哈哈哈哈”。李东海真心觉得面前这个烟草味的Alpha好可爱啊，这是真实存在的Alpha吗？味道那么A，性格那么O?是O吗？也不是，应该说是软萌。李赫宰第N次在李东海面前犯傻，第无数次挠了挠头。  
“东海啊，去做摩天轮吧，那个我不怕，嘻嘻嘻，真的，我不恐高，我就是怕一些鬼啊怪的，还有那种瞬间的惊吓，比如跳楼机”说着，李赫宰就掐灭烟头，吐出最后一口烟，拉过李东海的手跑去了摩天轮售票处。11月份的冬天对于裹着大衣的李东海来说还是有些凉了，在到达最顶端以后，李东海看着窗外的夜景微微有些发抖，李赫宰替李东海重新围了一下围巾，双手从背后环住他，又把他的手攥进手心里，吹了口气。吐出的|气息|中夹了些许烟草味，不涩不苦，让李东海觉得很安心。  
“东海啊，你的全部都会被我掌控在手心里的，想逃也逃不掉”。李东海没有说话，只是把身子向后倚了倚，窝进了那个舒适的怀抱。  
“阿嚏~”  
“东海啊，我没想到晚上这么冷”说着又搓了搓李东海的双手，“一会儿下去我们去吃点热乎饭，你要是累了的话，我就送你回家吧，我怕你感冒”。  
“阿嚏~阿啾~”李东海还没来得及回答，第二三个喷嚏的到来就变了调。  
“嘻嘻，我现在真心希望这些喷嚏都是因为我不停的在想你才打出来的，而不是因为快要冻到感冒”李赫宰如是说道。他真的不希望好不容易在高三忙里偷闲的日子出来约会，纪念彼此在一起的第100天，却把李东海玩得累到感冒。送李东海回家的路上，经过药店，李赫宰还专门停车买了些药。再回到车上时，就发现刚刚还在闹腾的小老虎已经歪着头在后座睡着了。

“嗯？赫宰啊，我醒了，没事。应该没感冒，就是有些累了”。李东海抻了一下胳膊以后准备打开车门。但是他额前略略汗湿的碎发，让李赫宰很不放心。他向后座探|过|身子，摸上李东海的额头。李东海因为刚睡醒，所以被李赫宰突如其来的动作惊住，迷蒙的眼神一下子褪去了，同时下意识地往后躲了躲。李赫宰更加前倾了身体，想要站起来往后探，却因为椅背的阻挡，失去重心，手从额头滑落，撑到了李东海肩膀两侧。  
“啊~”李赫宰的脚还留在驾驶座，扭曲的姿势让他有些难受，因为重心全在双臂，他只能继续往后座挪动。李东海此刻看起来像被李赫宰圈在了怀里。  
“距离好像有些太近了吧，他鼻尖上开始冒汗珠了，他刚才开车的时候抽烟了吗？烟草味的气息有点重”，李东海看着李赫宰突然放大的脸，胡思乱想着。李赫宰终于“跌”进了车后面空间，狭小的位置让李赫宰不得不弯着身子双|腿|跨在李东海两侧。李东海深吸一口气，却没有想到吐出来的时候已经被薄|唇|裹住。再次对上李赫宰的眼神，熟透的草莓味已经开始|泛|滥。李东海竟然因为喜欢的Alpha发||情|了，这是李东海分化以来的第一次发||情|。  
其实李东海的Omega属性有些奇怪，李赫宰也发现了。虽然每个月李赫宰都会眼巴巴等着李东海那仅有的两三天发||情||期，想着怎么进行最完美的初次标记，但每次这想法都会落空。这也总让李赫宰觉得李东海一定是提前打了抑制剂，要不然怎么会分化以后，一直没有||发|情|期。每每想到这儿时，李赫宰就恨不得抽自己一巴掌，后悔自己第一次送李东海回家时在那件黑色牛仔衣外套里放了太多剂量的抑制剂。其实偶尔李赫宰也会试探地问一下李东海，李东海也会解释说没有，但李赫宰还是有些不太相信，毕竟刚在一起没多久，他总觉得自尊心很强的李东海没有那么爱他。其实李东海也很纳闷自己的属性问题，和李赫宰在一起的三个多月里，因为从来没有到过的||发|情|期，让他总觉得那次分化没有实感，时不时就会忘记自己是一只拥有可人草莓味的Omega。  
“东海，我想|要”，李赫宰凑了过去，将弯下的身子更靠近了一些。李东海轻轻的|喘|息着，空气里的草莓味在他自己看来仿佛又加重了一层。李赫宰的手摸上了李东海的脖|颈，因为有些痒李东海侧过了头。  
“东海，可以吗？我。。”李东海没有说话只是点了点头。借着月光也能看到李东海因为羞涩抿起的嘴唇。李赫宰忍不住了，肆意的散发出自己浓郁的烟草味，和李东海对调位置以后让他跨坐在自己|腿|上。脱下李东海的外套，那动作有些着急，几乎像是在密闭狭小的空间中撕扯下来一样。李东海好看的背|脊和起伏||的胸腔|展露无疑，李赫宰伸出舌尖|含|住那一点。“啊，赫宰，别咬~”李东海边说边因为发||情|热|软了|的身子向李赫宰倒去。手指划过车后窗，在冬天因为温差产生水雾的玻璃上留下了一个手印。  
汗水顺着李赫宰的额头滴落，流向李东海的|臀||缝，此刻变为后|入|的姿势，李东海感觉有些吃痛，而留下了生理盐水。“赫宰，疼，慢一点~”虽然Omega的甬|道|早就因为生理构造变得容易扩张和|深|入，但是在李赫宰的硬|挺|面前还是有些勉强。

“啊，赫宰~ 慢一点，求你了”，李赫宰不停地汲取着李东海的味道，侵袭感和|占|有|欲|遍布全身，17岁的李赫宰没有经验只是想将怀里爱着的人|揉碎|进自己血液里。空气中的草莓味越来越浓，透过缝隙已经散到了车外，如果不是因为已经到了凌晨，这香甜可口的味道怕是早就招来了几条街的Alpha。李东海不安的侧过头，露出|白皙|的脖颈，借着洒落的月光，可以看到一个小小的凸起，正随着喘|息声上下跌宕。李赫宰亲|吻过那凸起，有些生涩地舔|舐||了一下。李东海突然拱起脊|背，穴||口和腹部收缩，“啊，我不行了，赫宰~ 嗯啊~”，李赫宰听到以后加快了身下||抽||插|的速度，同时拨开了李东海颈侧的碎发，咬了上去。一只手覆上李东海的坚|硬，飞快的上下||撸|动，一只手将不断向下滑落的李东海紧紧锢在腰|间。李东海极力想要抑制住自己破碎的||呻|吟，可是起伏的动作让他的手根本没有办法一直停留在嘴边。“嗯~啊~”随着Alpha咬破腺|体注入强烈的信息素，李东海无意识的射||了出来。高|潮|过后的李东海缩了缩身体，穴||口|一张一合挤压着李赫宰深入 ，他的硬|挺|能感受到李东海内壁的模样，一瞬间李赫宰觉得高傲的李东海完全属于他了，属于他李赫宰了。又在数次激烈的||抽|插|之后，李赫宰|射||在了皮质椅背上。  
情|事过后的李东海靠在李赫宰身上，把头贴在他的胸|口，漫无目的微抬起李赫宰搭在腰侧的手又放下。手突然被李赫宰握住，抚平了李东海蜷起来的每根手指以后，李赫宰的指尖在他的掌心里游走着，慢慢画着圈，说道：“东海啊，我觉得我们俩是命中注定的一对。嘻嘻嘻，你看，你遇见了我之后才分化。而且，现在也只为了我才发||情”。李东海觉得说这话的李赫宰可真傻啊，身体年龄虽然17岁了，但是心理年龄顶多只有十岁，竟然能说出这童话故事一般的设定和巧合。  
李赫宰捡起刚刚被扔在前座的大衣盖在李东海身上，把衣服往李东海的下颌掩了掩，车内的空调虽然开着，但凌晨的冬夜还是透过缝隙挤了进来。  
“啊？东海，你感冒好了吗？啊，对不起，我才想起来你不舒服，刚刚...没事吧，还难受吗？早知道就。。。”，突然意识到的李赫宰不好意思的咬了咬嘴唇，又摸上了李东海的额头。李东海再次被李赫宰一惊一乍的动作给怔住了，只能无奈的取下放在额前的手，低下头又玩弄起李赫宰的手指，看起来仿佛有些不紧不慢的说道：“嗯。。我猜我可能在摩天轮上你抱着我，给我捂手哈气的时候，就有些发||情|了“，其实说这话的李东海一点儿都没有看起来的那么不慌不忙，内心的不从容早就跳到了羞红的脸颊上。还好是背对着李赫宰，没有被发现的李东海，轻声偷笑了一下。  
“你看，我就说啊，你只会为了我才发||情，我百分之百的确定”，李东海给了身后的李赫宰一胳膊肘，李赫宰装作吃痛的样子，没脸没皮的又说了一些胡话，逗得李东海咯咯作笑。李赫宰现在觉得100天纪念日约会虽然都不在想象之内、意料之中，但却是真的出乎意料的美好。

【Next day, nothing on my phone  
第二天，我的手机却没有你的信息  
But I can still smell you on my clothes  
我还可以嗅到衣服上你的味道  
Always hoping that things would change  
总期待着一切可以改变  
But we went right back to your games  
让我回到你的爱情游戏里】

那天被暂时标记后的李东海很晚才回到家，拖着疲倦的身体不知道睡了多久，直到妈妈第五次上楼叫他吃午饭，才在越来越大的声音中睁开了双眼。  
李东海翻起身，拿起一旁的手机，看了一眼和李赫宰的聊天界面，发现没有新消息提醒后，还是有些失落的。毕竟凌晨还在贴|近|亲|热的人，现在连一句关心的问候也没有，李东海想想就觉得有些委屈。他直起身，准备穿好睡衣下楼吃饭，但脊背的酸痛感加深了刚刚蒙在心口的那一层失落。  
吃过午饭后有些缓回精神的李东海去洗漱了。站在喷头下，任水流流淌过每一寸肌肤，李东海下意识的摸上了侧颈的腺体，那里还有Alpha留下的痕迹，李东海突然“呵”地痴笑了一下，他也不知道他现在怎么了，前一秒还因为没有收到李赫宰的信息提醒而烦躁，下一秒就因为想到彼此的唇|齿|之|亲而羞涩。他知道自己肯定红了耳朵，他也知道自己很没出息的在一刻不停的想着他的Alpha。  
回到卧房后，李东海透过窗户盯着后院发呆，看着每次李赫宰来接送他必然会停靠到的位置，他突然想起了那件李赫宰小心翼翼装好抑制剂交给他的黑色牛仔衣，好像还放在自己的衣柜里。李东海起身翻出那件衣服，嗅了嗅，还能闻到上面淡淡的烟草味，他对于自己刚才的举动有些不可思议，但想想自己是真的恋爱了，就原谅了和李赫宰一样正在变傻的自己。  
他好想现在发条消息给李赫宰啊，问问他在干什么，问问他下午可不可以视频聊天，或者可以一起写个作业再一起吃顿晚饭。但是当看到三个多月以来，自己对李赫宰大段抒发感情的消息只有“嗯”“啊”“好哒”或是一些必要的回复以外，一点儿情侣间的样子都没有，李东海有些惆怅了。他不知道要怎么表达出自己想立刻马上就见到李赫宰的意愿，甚至都不知道要如何在措辞间加入一点点撒娇的意味，“为什么赫宰就能说得那么自然呢？”疑惑过后，李东海在不断收起又弹出的键盘上敲下四个字。刚发了出去，就被妈妈推门进来的声音吓到，把手机摔在了地上。  
“东海？东海！东海，快下来，你同学找你。这孩子今天怎么了，老是出神发呆，今晚早点回来啊，没休息好看看你这精神……虽说你和赫宰是互助小组，但是那么晚回来我也不放心，况且你刚分化没多久……”，没等妈妈唠叨完，李东海就穿上牛仔衣，又叠了一件羊绒外套，出了家门。末了关门时还不忘加了一句“妈，今晚我不回来吃了，和赫宰去学习，晚点回来，不用等我”。  
“东海，你出来了。我按了好几次门铃，看你没下来，以为你因为昨晚的事不开心了”，站在李东海对面的傻小子不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“没有，我在找你的这件衣服，打算今天带给你来着。”  
“嗯，我来看看你，凌晨送你回家以后，我想了想，还是有些话得对你说清楚”，李赫宰可以很明显的看到李东海的瞳孔地震了，慌忙解释道：“不是那样的，东海你别哭，别乱想，我就只是想说，凌晨我们那|个|的时候，我只对你进行了暂时标记，我|射||在外面了，想等你真正愿意属于我的时候再完全标记。你别误会，我没有||射|在你体内不代表不爱你。”  
因为李东海委屈的表情，一时慌张的李赫宰变得前言不搭后语，根本不知道自己再说什么。其实他只是想说他尊重李东海的一切，只有当李东海愿意把一辈子交给他的时候，他才会进行完全标记。  
李东海在听到|射|来|射|去的时候，噗嗤笑了。“李赫宰你个大傻子啊，我知道了，下次说话的时候要委婉一点，哈哈哈哈，你真的是个大傻子”，因为李东海的调侃，李赫宰尴尬的低下了头，想岔开话题，“东海啊，补习完，你晚饭想去哪吃？等我找一家年糕店哈～”，说着解锁了手机屏幕，但映入眼帘的消息提醒，又让李赫宰不淡定了。  
【您有一条新消息：我的海参海鞘海葵：“我想你了”】  
“莫？东海你说什么？你想我了！！”李赫宰第二次因为傲娇李东海的主动而兴奋的踮了踮脚，第一次还是在101天前他们确定关系的那天，李东海在家门口吻|他的时候。“快点吧。我饿了，别磨叽，我要去你和艺声哥那天吃过的那家年糕店，要点一份米肠，再喝一些热乎的鱼饼汤，还有把我的备注改了，什么乱七八糟的海鲜大杂烩”，明明是刚吃过饭的李东海啊，没来由的说着自己的想法。  
“是想我了吧？”李赫宰挑起眉盯着李东海笑着。  
“你说呢？”红了耳朵的李东海，移开视线。  
“你现在连耳朵变红，我都希望是你在想我”。李赫宰宠溺的看着害羞的李东海，很是欢喜。“我已经开始期待我们新的变化了”，李赫宰继续说道。  
李东海下意识的摸了摸侧颈，他很明白李赫宰话里的含义，知道李赫宰在等他做好被完全标记的心理准备，他也很期待他们之间不断因为彼此而发生的改变，和将要交织在一起的未来。  
李赫宰俯下身子，吻|了吻||李东海的唇，带着刚吃过的草莓糖的味儿小声告诉李东海：“你昨晚的味道比这颗糖甜一百倍呢！”

【Long nights, daydreams  
长夜漫漫，白日梦泛|滥  
Sugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a fool  
糖果和烟环，让我心甘情愿做你的傻瓜  
Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
香烟和草莓，那就是你的滋|味】

“啊～”，李东海因为突然加快的|抽||插，从记忆中回过神来。眼神再次聚焦，面前的的窗帘不知道是第几次被海风吹起以后又再次落下。  
“海海，呃~~嗯~用|力，宝贝儿~”，李赫宰抓过他的手，十指相扣举过头顶，李东海转过面向窗户的脸，对上李赫宰的眼神，七年过去了，那里面还是写满了一直以来的占有||欲。李赫宰的唇||覆上Omega侧颈的腺体，酥|麻|的快|感立刻传遍全身，“啊~”，李东海颤|抖了一下身体，后|穴||不断收缩着，李赫宰的硬|挺||得以更加深|入，因为不断拍打，有些泛起泡沫的津|液顺着大腿|根留了下来。李赫宰摸了两个人的交||合|处，手指带了些黏|液||以后送入了李东海的口|中搅动着。“嗯～啊，海海，这就是你的味道。我就说吧，你的味道尝起来要比我含|过的所有草莓糖甜一百倍”，李东海不知道李赫宰这是什么恶趣味，只知道每次|做|的时候，都要感慨那么两句。有的时候他也会很开心李赫宰因为他而沉醉。李赫宰把李东海抱起来跪坐在自己腿上，李赫宰的头埋在李东海的胸前轻咬住那一粒饱|满，李东海因为草莓烟的味道不断的深呼吸着，胸腔|的起伏配合李赫宰逐渐|加快|的速度，在脑海里突然闪回过几个记忆碎片后||射了出来。因为高潮带来的刺|激|感和下落的身体重心，李东海收紧了后穴，几次之后李赫宰也悉数射到了李东海体|内。  
李赫宰半靠着床背，拿起打火机点了一支烟，吐着烟圈。他喜欢做|完以后抽支烟冷静一下思绪，“海海啊，累了吧，先睡吧”，李赫宰用另一手揉了揉李东海的头发，他还没有从李东海的身体里抽离，李东海也并不介意，心甘情愿地让李赫宰埋在深处，因为比起分开后的空虚，他更喜欢被填满的安全感。  
李赫宰深吸了一口烟，吐出最后几个烟环后，习惯性的拿了一颗床头柜上的糖果来清嘴。草莓味盖着烟草味，在唇齿间将散未散之际，李赫宰低头吻了一下熟睡中李东海的侧脸，调暗了暖黄色的灯光。“晚安，海海。这就是我们的味道啊”，说完，搂着怀里蜷起来的那一团合上了眼。  
这注定是一个漫长的夜晚，一个浪花被击碎，梦境被无限放大的夜晚。


End file.
